


Video Games

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Crying, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Piss, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Shibari, Sort Of, Top Kozume Kenma, Vibrators, pissplay, they are adults, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: It starts when Kenma tips Kuroo's head back as he gives the older a glass of water. Kuroo unable to drink the water without help, seeing how his whole body is bound. It's the beginning of Kuroo's downfall, by Kenma's own hands no less. It shouldn't be this easy to give up control this easy, but it's for Kenma, and honestly, he'd do anything for Kenma. Including the things the younger has planned for him today.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 293





	Video Games

Kuroo knew it was going to be a long day as soon as Kenma slipped some rope out and told Kuroo to sit down. He had complied of course and allowed Kenma to tie him up in any way he saw fit, which was simple, just tying his hands behind his back, but then he pulled out the vibrator and lubed his fingers up. 

He murmured,” On your knees.”

He complied, allowing his shorts to be pulled down enough to let Kenma do his work. Kuroo moaned softly as a finger slipped up into him, curling and feeling around. Feeling. He panted harshly and whined, back arching up as a second finger joined the first one, stretching his tight hole. He hasn’t bottomed in a while, and when he does it’s usually an all-day experience. 

But Kenma’s fingers are downright sinful, and his legs shake as they support his legs, as well as the feeling of pleasure, weakens them. But he stays upright and gives small breathy whines as well as broken groans as fingers scissor him open. His dick is rock hard already and straining against his shorts, Kenma presses a kiss to the nape of his neck before adding the third finger in. 

Kuroo lurches forward, a strangled moan leaving his throat as Kenma works him open. He turns to look at the younger before turning back to the room in front of him, they’re in the living room, and there’s a rug serving as the only comfort for his knees. The sole thing that’s between his bare knees and the carpet underneath that. He moans as Kenma hits his prostate. 

The fingers still and his eyes widen as they shove directly onto it, he cries out as his eyes screw shut, he pants as Kenma rubs that spot carefully, and then he draws them outright as Kuroo’s about to cum. He whines softly at the sudden loss of contact, but it’s quickly replaced with a fairly loud moan as Kenma shoves the vibrator up his ass and turns it on. 

He knows that this is the one Kenma can control with his phone, the resting balance is the one that’s on medium. Kenma slips his boxers and shorts back up before starting his rope work again. Until Kuroo’s whole body is bound, and they rub at his wrists but he loves every moment of it. The shibari is intricate yet simple, and it feels so good on his bare skin. 

He yelps as the vibrations suddenly go up, and he swears that Kenma can hear the sound of it vibrating from his spot on the couch. He doesn’t stay on the couch long, no he gets up and grabs a glass of water before returning to Kuroo, and making him drink the whole thing of water. 

Kenma grips Kuroo’s face in his hands, leaning down, he smirks coyly,” You aren’t getting up until I say so. You’re going to make a mess in your pants, and if it isn’t big enough of a mess I’ll punish you. Understand?”

Kuroo nods and Kenma kisses him softly before whispering,” Good boy.”

He shudders at the praise but nods and settles, knowing he’ll be in this position for a long time. Kenma meanwhile slips his headset on and starts streaming, which can last up to four hours, and Kuroo’s heart races. If he’s loud enough he’ll be caught, and that’ll be a certain punishment, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle a punishment tonight. 

Not if he thinks he’s going to have a shit ton of orgasms tonight. Not if he thinks that Kenma’s going to have him tied up and in the constant pleasure that will most certainly double in humiliation today. 

Kenma looks at him and smirks, Kuroo whimpers in response as the vibrations reach the highest they can get. 

So he sits, waiting patiently as Kenma talks and plays on his PC while he squirms around, and he gasps loudly as his first orgasm hits him unexpectedly. It blinds him for a moment and he keens softly as he spills into his underwear, there’s a visible mark on his pants from where he cummed and he pants heavily as the vibrations continue. Quickly overstimulating him. 

Kenma looks over and nobody can see the excitement on his face as he notices the dark mark on Kuroo’s bright red shorts. Kuroo can’t see how wrecked his face looks, flushed red while his mouth hangs open, allowing harsh pants and occasional whines to leave his mouth. Eyes shut tight as his head bows, hair is messier than ever. Body shaking and quivering from the stimulation, and the sweat that rolls down his arms with the heat of his body, the delicious strain of his muscles, all just adding up to his beauty. 

He turns his attention back to his game, his plan in mind that’s not a battle strategy. Some of his viewers ask what he’s been staring at, and he answers back,” Sorry, my boyfriend is really attractive sometimes.”

Kuroo’s cheeks flush darker and Kenma snickers a bit, Kuroo whines,” Kenmaaaa.”

He shakes his head,” Hush, I’m streaming.”

Kuroo shuts up and doubles over as the vibrations increase once more. That’s all too quickly the only thing on his mind, pleasure. 

After maybe an hour, he nears another orgasm, and Kenma gets up to get him more water, and to whisper something to his boyfriend. After Kuroo drinks it all he murmurs,” You know, if cum isn’t the only thing in your pants tonight I’ll be kind of disappointed.”

He shudders and Kenma returns to his chair, and that leaves Kuroo to wonder what his boyfriend was implying. What else could be in his pants other than cum? His bladder twinges and his eyes widen. No way. No way could Kenma be implying that. 

He gives Kenma a look, and Kenma looks right back at him. Golden eyes blazing and Kuroo whimpers quietly because that is exactly what Kenma is implying. But he refuses to give that satisfaction just yet. 

The second orgasm washes over him, and he moans softly as he cums for the second time today. His underwear is uncomfortably sticky and messy, and he doesn’t know how much he’ll be able to cum tonight, he really doesn’t. He knows he’s cum up to four times before, and then he had collapsed from exhaustion at that point. 

Another hour goes by and Kenma ends his stream before grabbing another glass of water and forcing it down Kuroo’s throat, then he takes his cock out and Kuroo drops his jaw, Kenma slides it in. Moaning quietly as the heat and wetness of Kuroo’s mouth envelopes his cock, which was half-hard but is well on it’s way to growing completely hard just by Kuroo’s tongue. 

He pants out as he starts thrusting his hips into Kuroo’s face, one of his hands comes up to rest in Kuroo’s hair, tugging a bit and holding it in place. Kuroo closes his mouth around Kenma’s cock as the dominant thrusts roughly. Making Kuroo’s eyes water but he likes it, likes the feeling of Kenma’s cock hitting the back of his throat, the salty taste of pre on his tongue, the thick cock in his mouth.

His eyes shut as he cums again, and Kenma follows him not long after, he moans as he fully drives himself into Kuroo’s mouth, shooting his cum down the elder's throat. Kuroo moans and swallows it all upon reflex, Kenma pulls away with a pop, and forces Kuroo’s mouth open to see the remaining cum on his tongue. 

Kenma kisses him, tasting himself on a different tongue,” So good for me. Now tell me, how many times have you cummed so far?”

He looks at the ground,” Twice.”

,” Mmm, not good enough yet.”

He looks up at the younger,” I’ll give you more.”

,” Good boy.”

He shivers and Kenma gives him another glass of water, which he drinks down eagerly now. His bladder already gives a low throb of need. Alerting him that he needs to go, and sooner rather than later. He shudders and watches as his lover settles back onto the couch, logging onto his game and starting it. Kuroo knows this will take a while. 

It’s thirty minutes later and he’s struggling, on the brink of another orgasm, as well as wetting himself on their carpet. He whines and bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed, but he stays where he is. Quivering where he kneels, trying not to cry out as need and want ache throughout his entire body. His desire to cum is starting to overtake the need to piss. He pants harshly as a deep blush stains his cheek, the vibrations increase and he tosses his head back, a low groan escaping his mouth as his orgasm starts to approach much quicker than before now. 

Before long it’s washed over him, and he lurches forward again, a strangled cry leaving his throat as he makes a mess in his pants all over again. And really, these have to go, they’re uncomfortably sticky to him, and he smells like a sex store at this point. He glances down to look at the stain in his pants, that’s bound to get much larger within the next forty minutes. 

A hand pets his head and he looks up, Kenma stands there, holding a glass of water as a sadistic smile comes across his face. Kuroo whimpers but accepts the glass of water, drinking it down, not a drop left, and his bladder feels so much heavier now. He whispers out of breath,” Soon.”

He sees Kenma visibly shudder, and he grins slightly at that. Kenma’s turned on by this, maybe he’ll do something in the future with this. Maybe somewhere public even. That would be fun, teasing Kenma in broad daylight. While utterly humiliating himself. Sounds like a package deal. 

A groan leaves him as another pang shoots through him and he retracts everything he just said. Embarrassment is going to be a thing here, dispute them being alone in their apartment, he is embarrassed by it. 

Of course, it’s going to be embarrassing. Wetting yourself, especially on purpose is literally one of the definitions of embarrassment to him. And anyone his age really. He’s nineteen, a college student who plays volleyball remarkably well. So anyone like him would be mortified by the upcoming situation that’s inevitable. So a blush burns on his cheeks while his eyes water, the ropes burn at his skin, and so does the heat on his face. 

He knows the safeword, he’s used it before, so has Kenma, but he can handle this. He can handle it, and he knows it’ll be fine, and besides. The reaction he got from Kenma by a single word would be fuel in his mind for the nights he spent abroad. So yes, he can handle this. If he can’t, he can’t, and he knows the game will stop instantly and Kenma will untie him as quickly as he can and rush him to pamper him in whatever way he needs. So he knows he’ll be safe. 

And he’s good right now, he’s wet himself before and he’s turned out fine. He shudders slightly at the memories before with him wetting himself. Younger years, when he didn’t have as great of control over his bladder as he does now. Those accidents have happened in front of Kenma a majority of the time. 

Like the one time they were accidentally locked in Kuroo’s room, one of his cousins was over and decided to play a trick. He had gone out for several hours, unbeknownst to him Kuroo had needed to pee and was about to go before the door got locked. But he had found it locked much to his horror, and was forced to wait. It didn’t last too long, not even twenty minutes later Kenma had stared at him with big golden eyes as he sniffled, a hand between his legs as he sunk to the floor, a puddle growing under him rapidly. 

If only he’d known that was just a confirmation to Kenma’s kink. That was his first year of high school, and now it’s his second year of college. He’s got much better control now, and he ‘s fine. Except the situations are different because he’s doing this on purpose. Holding it for a fetish, for a kink. Ropes digging into his skin and leaving marks as he squirms where he sits. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. 

His fourth orgasm approaches and he wants to cry from the overwhelming overstimulation that courses through his body. Which is severely weakened now after having so many orgasms, and he knows there’s been a decrease in each load, he isn’t surprised by it. Really, this might be a record-breaking night for him. 

Kenma’s eyes shift to him, checking him over. Kuroo whines,” Kenma please, please fuck.”

Kenma smirks,” What is it Kuroo? Use your words.”

,” Let me pee, please let me pee.”

,” You can pee anytime.”

,” In a toilet, please!”

,” Mmm, no. I’m already permitting you to piss whenever you feel like it. Don’t be ungrateful and ask for more.”

He moans and whines as those words wash over him. It’s like fire licking at his skin but at the same time the most pleasurable feeling. A small stream dribbles out and he gasps, clenching everything up almost immediately. Kenma smirks as he sees that wet spot appear and Kuroo looks down quickly, he needs to see it too. He can’t see it, but he can feel it. It’s there. 

Dampening his underwear even more, and he’s not sure how long he can hold it for. His fourth orgasm shoots through him and his back arches, he nearly topples over as he does, a broken sob coming out of his mouth as the pleasure and overstimulation sink in. This is too much, overwhelming but in the best way. Kenma murmurs,” Did you just cum for the fourth time?”

He nods shakily and then when he’s come down some a stream starts, it burns at his prick, and he yelps, but he can’t bring himself to stop it. Kenma watches intently as dark yellow liquid streams out, soaking his shorts and falling between his legs onto the carpet. Which can’t absorb the liquid fast enough as he pisses. It runs down his legs and it’s euphoric. A high pitched whine tears out of him as he looks away, face burning as hot tears stream down his face. 

He glances down at the rug that’s got his puddle on it, it’s a large puddle, and he’s surprised he lasted this long. But the embarrassment sinks in and he sniffles, willing himself to not cry but it only makes him cry harder.  
Kenma kneels beside him, pressing a kiss to his temple,” That was amazing, you’re always so good to be Kuroo, letting me do these things to you. Let me clean you up, yeah?”

He nods, drawing in shaky breaths and he cries. The younger unties him quickly and he flops unto his puddle, Kenma winces and drags him up and to the bath, which he runs at the boiling hot temperature Kuroo seems to love. Kenma strips Kuroo gently and examines the underwear, smiling at the mess, he kisses the taller,” You did so well.”

Kuroo shivers and Kenma strips after him then slip behind Kuroo, who whimpers and his eyes widen, body shivering as Kenma reaches two fingers into him to retrieve the toy. He turns it off and they both sink into the tub, where Kenma scrubs him clean and kisses him softly between moments. 

It’s not long before they're both dressed in pajamas and he’s laying on the bed while Kenma curls against him. No words are spoken, they aren’t needed at a time like this. Not really. They just need each other at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's some very self-indulgent smut as usual. I hope everything is going okay for you all right now. Things are getting pretty wild right now, so I hope you all have a good mental state at the moment, if not I wish you to be better. But I'm pretty unhappy with this fic, so I'll probably take it down and rewrite it again sometime later. But next one is KageHina! Also, can you tell who my preference is for who I like to be on bottom and top? And as always, feel free but not obligated to drop some comments below, I love hearing from everyone. -Depressed BallSacks


End file.
